


Sick Day

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Healing Loki, M/M, Sick Tony, caring for one another, domestic life, implied sexual relations, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Sick Day

“I’m dying!” Tony groaned as Loki carried the inventor over his shoulder and gently lowered him to the couch. He had been locked away in his work all day, trying to pay no mind to his running nose, watery eyes, and chills that would run on his skin every once in a while. He knew he was sick, but thought he could ignore it, “get in the groove” of working...ignore it for a bit more. Loki had found him in his workshop, the heat blasting throughout the shop even though Tony still shivered.  
“You’re not dying.” Loki said, wrapping a blanket around Tony. He sat beside Tony’s feet and pulled out the laptop from under the coffee table.  
Tony watched as Loki typed quickly, eyes narrowing as he read. He straightened after a while and looked at Tony.  
“I think, perhaps, you have a cold. It is reccom-” Loki’s words by Tony’s wet sneeze and a loud snuffle.  
“Better out than in.” Loki said, standing and searching for tissues.  
“Not what you said a few days ago.” Tony laughed weakly.  
“Not what I mean, you idiot.” Loki shot, tossing tissues at Tony. “I’ll make you tea, sweet.”  
“Coffee.” Tony demanded quietly.  
Loki kissed his burning forehead. “You’ll have tea.”  
Tony glared at him as Loki made his way to the kitchen and getting the necessary items. He came back a while later with a mug of steaming tea.  
“Sit up, love.” He said and sat down my Tony’s hip, handing him the mug.  
“Drink. You’ll feel better.” He moved damp strands of dark hair from Tony’s forehead as Tony took small sips.  
Turning and picking up the laptop again, Loki searched for more information about Tony’s condition.  
Tony set his mug on the edge of the coffee table, resulting in a sideways glance from Loki.  
“Anthony.” He said, sighing and picking up Tony’s tea mug by the handle and slipping a coaster underneath. “I’ll let it slide this time, but this table is very old. Coasters.”  
Tony groaned quietly, giving Loki a sad puppy dog look, jutting his bottom lip out.  
Loki looked at him, trying to keep his stern look, but it quickly melted when he saw how pathetic Tony was being.  
“What do you want, love?” He asked as he stood, starting to walk away to get whatever Tony needed.   
Tony grabbed his wrist, making Loki turn towards him.  
“Lay with me.” Tony said. Loki smiled and nodded.  
He gently moved Tony over and sunk in behind him, wrapping a long slender arm around his middle and pulling him close.   
“Only if you rest, Anthony.” Loki said. He tucked an arm under his head and heard Tony sigh.  
“We could do something else.” Tony said, bodily turning towards Loki and raising his eyebrow seductively.   
“No.” Loki said without hesitation.  
“Like you don’t want-” Tony started, but Loki put a finger up to Tony’s lips.  
“I want to. I always want to. It is difficult for me to say no to you and you take advantage of such.” He moved his finger from the inventor’s lips and up to his short brown hair. “But you are ill and to do so while so weak would be..unwise.”  
Tony turned back around grumpily.  
“But I must advise,” Loki said, his lips resting on the engineer’s shoulder blade, “Once you are better…” He trailed off as Tony turned to him with a smirk.  
“We’ll bang?” Tony asked, his voice husky and dark.  
Loki nipped at Tony’s neck. “Like a screen door in a hurricane.”   
~End~


End file.
